Jika Bumi Berhenti Berputar
by Fei Mei
Summary: 'Jika saat ini bumi berhenti berputar, apa yang paling kamu sayangkan karena tak pernah terjadi' Itulah yang menjadi tema karangan kelas bahasa Jepang hari ini, dan Karma tidak mampu menulis apa pun pada buku tulisnya. Berkat Nagisa, ia mendapatkan jawabannya. / "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku." / AN: oneshot, ficlet, slight Karma x Nagisa.


**Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu) adalah karangan Matsui Yuusei. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: **_**slight**_** Karma x Nagisa, ficlet, oneshot.**

**.**

**.**

**Jika Bumi Berhenti Berputar**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

'**Jika saat ini bumi berhenti berputar, apa yang paling kamu sayangkan karena tak pernah terjadi?'**

Sekarang sedang pelajaran bahasa Jepang, murid kelas 3E diberi tugas mengarang, dan pertanyaan itu sudah ditulis Koro-_sensei_ di papan tulis sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Ada anak yang sekarang sedang menulis jawabannya dengan perlahan—mungkin karena sambil berpikir agar karangan yang mereka goreskan di kertas tidak pendek. Ada juga yang, padahal telah setengah jam berlalu, masih memikirkan akan apa yang mau mereka tulis.

Pasalnya, setelah menuliskan pertanyaan yang menjadi tema karangan para murid, Koro-_sensei_ langsung menegaskan bahwa tulisan mereka haruslah serius dan sesuai isi hati masing-masing. Bisa yang sederhana, bisa hal besar, bisa tentang sesuatu yang menjadi penyesalan, atau sesuatu yang mereka harapkan terjadi tapi sudah tidak mungkin tercapai karena hari telah kiamat. Jadi sebisa mungkin anak-anak menulis karangan ini sebaik mungkin.

Salah satu anak yang belum menorehkan apa pun pada buku tulisnya adalah Karma. Dia bingung ingin menulis apa. Bisa saja ia ingin tulis bahwa dirinya menyayangkan kegagalan kelas 3E yang belum sempat mengeksekusi wali kelas mereka. Namun, apakah itu yang paling ia sayangkan? Apakah ia menyayangkan fakta bahwa ia tidak dimasukkan ke kelas 3A? HAHAHAHAHA, bercanda.

Pukul 9 tepat, Koro-_sensei_ mengumpulkan semua buku tulis dan memeriksanya dengan cepat. Begitu didapatinya buku tulis dengan nama 'Akabane Karma' tidak berisi tugas yang diberikannya tadi, sang guru menyuruhnya maju ke depan, memintanya menjawab secara lisan tema karangan hari ini.

Ya jelas saja Karma kebingungan. Dengan malas ia menggaruk tengkuk dan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak kepikiran apa pun. Koro-_sensei_ mungkin melihat itu, jadi tidak memaksanya lebih lanjut, _untuk hari ini_. Jadi si guru meminta muridnya yang berambut merah itu memikirkannya sampai besok hari.

.

* * *

.

"Karma-_kun_, tugas mengarang hari ini temanya berat sekali, ya, aku juga bingung mau tulis apa tadi," ujar Nagisa menenangkan saat jam istirahat.

Karma mengangguk. "Tadi kamu tulis apa?"

"Aku menulis tentang aku yang belum menemukan cita-citaku sendiri."

_Ampun, itu kan biasa banget!_

Nagisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, seakan tahu pikiran sahabatnya. "Itu penting buatku. Setidaknya aku ingin tahu sebenarnya kelebihanku di mana, apa yang bisa kulakukan saat dewasa nanti."

Lagi Karma mengangguk. "Kalau kubilang aku menyayangkan kita gagal membunuh Koro-_sensei_, bagaimana?"

"Memangnya itu akan jadi hal pertama yang akan kau lakukan jika dapat pemberitahuan tentang kiamat?"

"Bukan sih," jawab Karma pelan. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarku saat ini tidak apa-apa, kok, tidak ada yang perlu diubah."

"Tidak ada? Benar-benar tidak ada?" tanya Nagisa.

"Benaran, sungguh."

Lalu Karma bingung, karena kedua daun telinga lawan bicaranya memerah. "Kalau tentang kita?"

_Hah?_

"Anu, Karma-kun, selain soal cita-cita, aku juga tulis tentang, eh, tentang aku yang harus terpisah darimu. Di kehidupan yang baru, mungkin kita tidak akan bersama. Jadi aku menyayangkan bahwa kita tidak akan bisa sedekat ini lagi."

_Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu. Ini maksudnya mengarah ke mana, sih?_

Mungkin karena sudah berteman dekat, Nagisa jadi bisa menebak tepat pikiran Karma. "Aku kurang tahu tentang jati diriku. Maksudku, aku tidak begitu ngeh tentang orientasi seksualku. Tapi dengan Karma-_kun_, aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu."

Hati Karma mencelos. Kalau dirinya tidak salah paham, berarti maksudnya ada kemungkinan Nagisa menyukainya, kan? Masalahnya, Karma tidak pernah merasa suka pada siapa-siapa. Dan Nagisa, semanis-manisnya, Karma hanya bisa melihatnya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya.

_Sahabat terbaik? _Dibilang terbaik, apakah karena Nagisa sering menemani jam istirahat? Membantu belajar? Menjahitkan kancing yang lepas? Mengelap mulut yang belepotan? Orang pertama yang tidak takut berada di sisinya sama sekali padahal banyak anak yang takut bahkan dengan eksistensinya sendiri?_  
_

Sontak, wajah Karma menghangat.

"_Jika _tadi_ bumi berhenti berputar_ … " baca Karma pelan, "Aku menyayangkan tentang betapa aku tidak peka akan kehadiranmu dalam hidupku."

"K-Karma-_kun_…"

Dengan lembut, Karma meraih tangan Nagisa, diusapnya punggung tangan itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Terima kasih sudah menyadarkanku."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**A/N:** Pertama, ini jelas lebih panjang dari rencana awal. Kedua, akhirannya sangat beda dengan yang Fei rencanakan. Awalnya, Fei pengen nulis tentang Karma yang ngarep Nagisa adalah perempuan, tapi gak jadi karena ternyata paragraf-paragraf awalnya terasa serius sehingga bakal terbanting dengan pernyataan Karma tersebut.

Review?


End file.
